Already Gone
by liloweewoah
Summary: It's the simple story about how love can somehow break you down and tear you apart but time will help you grow as a person. Gail Kim/Justin Gabriel


**A/N: Just another random oneshot. Sammi, Chesca, Tiff, and Katt own their characters. Vince owns everyone else. Kelly Clarkson owns the song "Already Gone". Enjoy! Oh and Stephen is Sheamus. I just didn't want to use his ring name. This is a two part oneshot and it follows the youtube videos made for Justin Gabriel & Gail Kim. **

_**Already Gone**_

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Gail Kim stepped into the arena dragging her luggage and carrying her purse with a huge smile on her face. The past couple of days had gotten so much better for her. She felt like her life was finally coming back together after what had happened with her and someone she had once known. It had taken her a while to become her usual self again but with the help of her best friends Sammi, Chesca, Tiff, and Gabriella. They had been taking care of ever since the falling out with that person.

Speaking of that person, it had been about almost a week since they had last seen each other and that made Gail feel so much better. She didn't like running into him because she could honestly feel the tension that was coming up between them. Even their hi's and goodbyes felt so much awkward that she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. They weren't awkward with each other before but with what things had gone wrong in their relationship, it had affected their relationship so much.

Heading towards the Diva's locker room, Gail clutched her stuff tighter as she made her way closer. She slowly opened the door and noticed that most of the others' stuff were already in there and that must have meant that they were all out and around the arena. Gail walked over to her area and placed all of her stuff down before running her hand through her hair again. She was going to walk around to look for either of her girls so that she could just hang out with them.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

Gail slowly walked down the corridor of the arena on the lookout for any of her best friends. As she walked down the corridors, she thought about how much her life had begun to take a turn. She had fallen in love with a guy, who could have possibly been in a relationship with someone. She had let herself believe that there was something going on with them when in reality there was nothing at all that was going between them. Though he may have wanted to be friends with her, he had led her on. And that was what hurt her the most. She had never wanted to be played. She wanted to be told straight up that he didn't like her. But the thing was, people were telling her that he might have started to develop feelings for her. She wasn't about to wait around for him though.

As she turned a corner, she heard some familiar voices talking and she knew that she had found the group of people that she had been looking for. She noticed a couple standing off to the side of the hallway deeply engrossed in their conversation. Well that was till one of them saw her standing there. "Hey Gail!" She heard one of them say as she smiled at them and walked over.

"Hey Randy, Tiff." She said as each of them hugged her.

"How are you feeling, love?" Tiff asked her best friend.

"Much better. That vacation really did me some justice." Gail said as she watched Randy wrap his arm around his wife's waist.

"I'm glad you had a good vacation. We missed you here & just so you know if you see that douche bag and he bothers you, make sure you come look for me cause I'll take care of him for you." Randy said as Tiff and Gail giggled.

"Oh Randy, you're such a charmer." Gail said.

"Well I have to be a charmer because my wife loves me like that." Randy said as Tiff leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh you two need to seriously get a hotel." They heard someone say as they all turned around.

They saw Wade Barrett and his wife, Samantha Barrett walking over to them. Samantha quickly rushed to hug Gail before saying, "You're back! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Sammi! And you too, Wade." Gail said as Wade gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I definitely missed having you in the locker room keeping my girl companied, Gail. I'm glad you're back. Vacation treated you well?" Wade asked his English accent slipping through as Gail smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I told her that if the douche bag shows up, she better send him to me." Randy said.

"Well I'm gonna have to deal with him too so if he gives you any problems, Gail you know that you can find me too and I will talk to him." Wade said.

"Awe you guys are way too sweet to me. I'm so thankful that I could trust you two." Gail said.

"Well we're not gonna let some guy hurt our wives' best friend." Randy said as Gail smiled.

"Well thank you guys. I really appreciate it." Gail said.

"Your welcome! We're really glad that you came back!" Samantha said.

"Of course I would come back. I can't be away from everyone." Gail said.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone _

Justin Gabriel stepped into the WWE Arena holding his girlfriend, Kelly's hand. Things between them were just fine. They were happily in love with each other and enjoyed being in each other's company. He loved being with her and being in their relationship but he always felt like there was something missing in their relationship. He sometimes just couldn't feel the spark with her like he had once felt with someone who he considered his best friend. And he had lost that friendship or relationship within just a few days.

How things had fallen apart for them? Justin didn't really know the answer to that. Well technically he did know but he wasn't sure if it was worth sharing because there was no way that she was every going to accept his apology. He had hurt her way too much with just one thing. Sometimes he questioned himself. Was it worth it to have hurt her that way? Well not exactly. He had never in his mind meant to hurt her the way that he did. He just didn't know how to explain himself. He didn't know how to explain the truth to her.

But there was something else that Justin was hiding from her. Something he knew he should have told her from the beginning. But it was already way to late for him to do it because everyone was mad at him. But also because she wasn't even talking to him anymore let alone did she want anything to do with him. He regretted everything that he had done to her and he wanted to make things right. And that was what he was going to do now.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry _

Justin stood backstage watching as the Divas rehearsed their segment for tonight's episode of Raw. He watched as Vickie stepped into the ring and did her segment with Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan. He watched as Daniel cleared the ring and took out Dolph Ziggler leaving Vickie in the ring all alone. The next thing that he saw was the Divas walking down the ramp and heading into the ring except for Diva. It was the one woman who had held his attention since the first day that he had seen her.

_**November 8, 2009**_

_Justin Gabriel stepped into the FCW arena carrying his duffle bag and bobbing his head to the music that was blasting on his iPod. He was headed towards his locker room where he could put down his stuff and try to get a workout in before tonight's show. As he walked back towards his locker room, he noticed that one of the hallways had a long line of people waiting and wondered whom the people were waiting to meet. He quietly walked over to one of the security guards and asked, "Who's here for today's show?" _

"_You mean you haven't heard, Justin?" The security guard asked._

"_Haven't heard what?" Justin asked. _

"_Gail Kim is gonna be making a guest appearance here and she has a match against Serena." The security guard explained. _

_Justin felt the air being knocked out of him at the sudden mention of Gail's name. It was no secret that he felt something for her. Even though he didn't know her as a friend, he knew that there was something about her that attracted him. He had this feeling that even though he had only watched her on RAW and Smackdown that she would be someone that he would want to be part of his life. He just wanted to get to know who she really was. _

_His reasons were simply for wanting to get to know her. Everyone spoke so highly of her and how much she had helped in the establishment of the women's division, which didn't really seem to exist. He listened to the comments that most of the women wrestlers spoke about her. About how she was caring and passionate about her job. How she gave everything she had for this company. Yet no one was even paying attention to her the way that he was paying attention to her. _

_But this came as a shocker to him because WWE Superstars rarely ever wanted to make an appearance at the FCW Show. There were only rare occasions when some of them would even want to make an appearance _

"_I wonder why she's even here. We rarely ever get WWE Superstars who want to come be here." Justin said._

"_But we all know she's different, Justin. She's here because she loves meeting the up and coming wrestlers who plan to change the WWE. Plus she's a down-to-earth type of girl who just loves showing her support for you guys. She's different from the rest of them Divas. She's something special." The security guard said. _

"_That she is…that she is." Justin said._

"_Oh here she comes." The security guard said as Justin turned to look at her. _

_He watched as she smiled at him before waving to the fans who were in line. He saw her talk to the security guard who was working with her. The next thing he knew, she was walking over to him. She smiled at him before saying, "You must be Justin Gabriel?" _

"_Yeah that would be me." Justin said as he felt butterflies coming into his stomach. _

"_I'm a big fan of yours. I'm Gail." Gail said as she stuck her hand out. _

_Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was a big fan of his. Him. As in Justin Gabriel. How could she be a fan of his? He was obviously a fan of hers. _

"_I know who you are and it's a pleasure to meet you, Gail." Justin said taking her hand in his and shaking it. _

_The two felt some connection once their hands touched. He could feel his face blushing while he looked up at Gail and noticed she was blushing as well. She looked away for a minute before looking at back him._

"_Well I'll catch up with you later. I have to go to my signing. It was nice meeting you. Good luck on your match tonight." Gail said as she smiled at him._

"_Same to you!" Justin said as he watched Gail walk away. _

"Justin…Justin…JUSTIN!" Justin shook his head and saw that Kelly was now standing in front of him.

"What? What were you saying?" He asked as he noticed that most of the Divas had left the ring except for Gail who was talking to Daniel Bryan.

"I was just asking what you were doing here." Kelly said as Justin watched Daniel help Gail out of the ring.

"I just came to see what you were doing in your segment." Justin said as Kelly giggled.

"Awe well aren't you just the cutest boyfriend in the world." Kelly said as she leaned in to kiss Justin on the lips.

Justin wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and gave her a kiss but pulled away quickly when he heard Gail giggling as she and Daniel walked up the ramp to head towards the back. When he saw Daniel throw his arm around Gail, Justin felt anger surge through his body. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He had a girlfriend who loved him but it wasn't enough love. He loved her as well but there was just something about their relationship that didn't seem right at all.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

"Gail, I really don't understand what you really saw in him. I mean he was a great guy but he treated you the wrong way." Gabriella said as her husband, Mike, rubbed her back.

"It's because of his accent, his dimples, and the fact that he has a hot body, huh love?" Stephen, also known as Sheamus, asked as his wife, Chesca smacked him, "What? I was just being honest."

Gail smiled weakly at her friends. In her mind, there were so many reasons why she had fallen in love with him. He was different. He had paid attention to her when the whole world had given up on her. He had put so much faith in her and had seen her through a different light. He saw her. She wasn't invisible to him at all.

"What he meant to say, Gail was that you have your reasons for falling in love with him, right?" Chesca asked.

"I do. He was so different. He noticed me and paid attention to me. I wasn't invisible to him like I was to other guys. He paid attention to me. He showed me what life was about. I just can't believe I was too stupid and naïve to even think that our relationship was going to last." Gail sighed as Mike patted her hand.

"Don't say that, Gail. You're far from stupid or naïve. You're a beautiful woman and special and if it guys can't see that then they're the ones who are stupid. Because I know that we see a courageous and selfless woman in front of us. Someone who would die for us when we were in trouble. Justin was the one who was stupid to let you go. He didn't know that what he had was someone so special." Mike said as Gail smiled at him.

Gabriella kissed her husband on the cheek as Chesca and Stephen nodded at what Mike had said. They had all wanted Gail to just be happy after what had happened. She didn't need to go through what Justin had put her through. She deserved so much better. She deserved a man who would treat her right. A guy who would fight for her just like Stephen, Mike, Randy, and Wade fought for their women. She wanted to be loved the way that her friends were loved by their husbands.

She thought back to when things had been going well between her and Justin. When they had been so happy with each other. The times that they had kissed each other or just sharing a laugh over something that felt so stupid.

_**April 14, 2010**_

_Justin held Gail's hand in his as they took a walk around the park. They had been together now for almost two months and things between them were going just fine. They were happy about everything. Happy about where their relationship was going and the direction that it was going in. Yes they had their ups and downs but every relationship had those but in the end they always fought through those obstacles and stuck by each other. _

"_I'm really happy that you're here with me, Gail." Justin said as he lifted their hand up to his mouth to kiss her hand. _

_She looked at him and gave him a smile before stopping to completely look at him. She tiptoed to place a kiss on his lips. Justin slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away from him and smiled down at him while running her hands through his hair. _

"_I'm really glad that I'm with you too. You make me so happy." Gail said as Justin placed another kiss on her lips. _

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone _

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone _

Justin stood in the Nexus locker room getting ready for tonight's episode of RAW. Nexus was going to be very busy with what they were doing. It seemed like every week had them becoming more and more busy but then they seemed to have less and less time on TV as well. It just depended on what mood the creative writers were in. Justin didn't mind at all though. He was happy that he at least had a job. His thoughts were suddenly pulled away when he heard the door to their locker room being opened.

"How is she holding up, Wade?" As he recognized Heath's southern accent ask Wade a question.

"She's holding up pretty well, Heath. I'm surprised you haven't seen her around the hallway." Wade said as he looked at Justin, "Hey."

"Hey guys." Justin said as Heath nodded his head.

"Nope. She's been doing a pretty good job of steering clear of our group." Heath said.

"Steering clear of our group?" Justin asked as Wade and Heath both looked at him.

"She obviously doesn't want to see you, Justin. I mean you did hurt her pretty bad." Heath said as Wade hit him, "What? He needs to know what he did."

"Yes but not the way that you said it." Wade said as he looked at Justin, "She's been trying to avoid our group because she doesn't know how strong she'll be when she sees you."

"But I saw her earlier when I went to watch her segment with the rest of the Divas. She was perfectly fine with Daniel, who had HIS ARM wrapped around her." Justin said emphasizing the fact that Daniel Bryan had his arm around Gail.

Wade raised an eyebrow when he had heard Justin emphasize the fact that Daniel had his arm around Gail. That must have meant that there were still feelings there for Gail. Maybe there was still hope for the two of them to fix this relationship. Not only did Wade want Gail and Justin to work things out but he knew everyone else wanted that. No one really wanted Justin to be with Kelly.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah _

"Justin, I don't get why you're so upset over the fact that Daniel had his arm around Gail. You guys aren't together and you have a girlfriend." Heath said as Wade nodded his head.

Justin looked at his two friends. He couldn't believe that they were going to assume he was jealous. Though they didn't mention the word jealous, Justin knew that they were exactly thinking it. There was no way in hell that he was jealous. He had a girlfriend who he loved and cared for so deeply. He wasn't going to let them say that he was jealous. Jealous of Daniel Bryan? Yeah right.

"You guys think I'm jealous of Daniel Bryan? Why would I be jealous of him? I have a girlfriend who I love and care for deeply." Justin said as Wade shook his head.

"Yeah Justin, I can tell you care for her deeply when I've seen how you're reacting to the fact that Gail could possibly be talking to someone else." Wade said.

"She and Daniel's ARE NOT talking to each other. They are simply just working on a segment together. That's all that it is. He doesn't get to kiss her or anything." Justin said Wade and Heath shook their heads.

"He's seriously whipped over her and he doesn't know it." Heath said as Wade nodded his head.

"Will you two just shut up? I'm not whipped over Gail. She and I are over. I made a mistake of letting her go and cheating on her with Kelly but there is nothing I can do to fix this situation. I will always love Gail but we're done." Justin said as he walked out of the hallway.

Meanwhile in the women's locker room. Gail was getting ready to go out with her girls. Tiff, Sammi, Chesca, and Gabriella were all in the locker room helping her get ready for tonight. This was going to be the first time that Gail was going out in a while. She hadn't planned on going out but with plenty of convincing by the guys, she had caved in. The guys always knew Gail's weakness so it was always easy for them to win her over in certain situations.

"Are you excited to go out with us tonight, Gail?" Gabriella asked as Gail looked at her and smiled.

"To be very honest, I am. It's been a while since I've gone out with you and I think this is good for me. I can't always keep hiding from everything." Gail said as Chesca finished fixing her hair.

"Good because you deserve to be happy, Gail. I don't like seeing you sad." Sammi said as Gail reached for her hand.

"Thank you, Sammi. I guess sometimes you have to find out the hard way that you can't keep hiding from everything." Gail said.

"That's why you have us to tell you that you can't hide yourself. You're a beautiful woman, Gail. Any guy would be lucky to date you." Chesca said as everyone smiled at each other.

"Chesca's right, Gail, you are beautiful, amazing, and so down to earth that honestly, I think Justin's gonna regret his decision somewhere down the road. You were something different and he's not gonna get something different from Kelly." Tiff said.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Gail was heading towards the parking lot of the arena. She needed to get her stuff into the car while her ride was still in the arena finishing up some stuff. The plan for tonight was to go back to the hotel then head to the club to have some fun. That was all Gail wanted to do and to sleep. She always felt she needed sleep to make her feel better. When she got to the car, she was surprised to see someone there waiting for her.

"Hey Gail." The person said smiling at her.

"Hey Daniel. What are you doing out here?" Gail asked smiling at him as she unlocked the doors.

Daniel opened the trunk of the car for her before speaking, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out one of these days. You know just me and you."

"Umm if you don't mind me asking first, where is this all coming from?" Gail asked as they finished getting her stuff into the car.

"I just really like you. I've liked you since we were brought up here to do NXT. I just never got the courage to say anything to you and after our segment tonight, I think I was able to muster up some courage to ask you on a date if you would want to go on a date." Daniel said as Gail felt herself smiling.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Daniel. I'm sorry if what I said came out really rude. I mean it's not everyday that a guy asks me to go out on a date. It hasn't happened in a while anyways." Gail said as Daniel reached for her hand.

"It's fine, Gail. I understand where you're coming from." Daniel said as he kissed her cheek.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone _

Justin was stepping out of the arena getting ready to head to the Nexus rent a car. As he was walking, he heard the familiar laughter coming from outside. He looked around the parking lot and noticed that Daniel and Gail were standing by a rent a car talking to each other. He couldn't help but feel his blood boiling on the inside. He was starting to realize that maybe the feelings he did have for Gail never really disappeared. He watched as Daniel walked away from her leaving her to lock up the car. Justin quickly rushed over to their rent a car and got his stuff situated before walking over to Gail.

"Gail." He said as he saw her tense as he said her name.

Gail turned to look at him and stopped walking. She wondered why he would call her name out. They hadn't spoken to each other in weeks and now was not the time for him to be asking for forgiveness. She wasn't going to be ready to forgive. She needed time to think about what he had done to her.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone _

"I have nothing to say you to, Justin. We're done. I've moved on and so have you." Gail said as she walked away.


End file.
